


Some College This Is

by robertstanion



Series: Some College This Is [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Alexander Hamilton joined college late, half way through the year in fact. It had been three years since Alex had seen the sisters and the revolutionary set, and things were about to get wild. A month in, Hamilton realised he had crushes on both of them. Two months in, he was dating one of them. Three months in, he realised he trusted too many people, and that kindness wasn't always the option.





	1. Reconnected Afterall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, please excuse the bad writing :)  
> If you want to see better writing, see my quotev which is @emoasheck  
> Also, I'm British so don't fight me. I've used the term 'College' for the sake of it :)

Alex sighed. Transferring from one place to another was hard enough. He'd experienced it enough. But today...today was different. Today he was going to college. Today he was moving from a state college to a  _college_ college. Alex smiled as he picked up his phone. The light was blinding as he saw about 100 notifications from his group chat.

**_Avocado: Morning guys_ **

**_Freckles: HEY ALEX WOKE UP_ **

**_BURRden on humanity: a shame_ **

**_ruffles: Burr, you are the worst._ **

**_BURRden on humanity: oh h a h a h a_ **

**_ruffles: :)_ **

**_Beanie: MORNING MOTHERFUCKERS!_ **

**_Avocado: Laurens, Lafayette. Does Mulligan do that every morning?_ **

**_Beanie: EVERY MORNING MOTHERFUCKERS_ **

**_Class: who's been spamming the chat again?_ **

**_Sass: Angelica. take a wild fucking guess._ **

**_Ass: wait why was I added?_ **

**_Freckles: (:_ **

**_Ass: AND WHO GAVE ME THE NAME ASS_ **

**_Freckles: alex._ **

**_Ass: okay im done._ **

**_BURRden on humanity: Anyways, Alexander. When are you moving in to the college?_ **

**_Avocado: Today actually._ **

**_ruffles: YES ALEXANDEER!_ **

**_Beanie: Thank god someone can keep LAURENS OCCUPIED_ **

**_Freckles: I'm right here._ **

**_Sass: HEY ELIZA IM SASS_ **

**_Ass: PEGGY WE CAN SEE THAT!_ **

**_Class: and angelica's class :)_ **

**_Ass: ANGELICA WE CAN S E E!_ **

**_Class: why are you ass? You're a cinnamon roll! Oh, Alex, we'll meet you by the fountain. OKAY GUYS_ **

**_Ass: aye aye captain_ **

**_Beanie: okoye_ **

**_BURRden on humanity: do I have to?_ **

**_Class: yes._ **

**_BURRden on humanity: fine. but keep me away from Angelica plz._ **

**_Freckles: on it and AHAHAHAHAHA BURR USED TEXT TALK_ **

**_ruffles: LADS WE DID ITTTTTTTTTTT!_ **

**_Avocado: I'll meet you there :)_ **

_Avocado has logged off_

* * *

 

Alex turned his 4G off and hopped on the train. He plugged his earphones in and started listening to music. He was about to see his best friends, Lafayette, Mulligan and Laurens. Alex's heart leapt in his chest.  _Laurens._ He remembered the massive crush he had on John back in junior school. He sighed and opened up his camera. He was blushing and people were staring. It was a stroke of luck that his stop was then and there. Alex pulled his case off the train and walked to the university. 

"Hi. I'm the new student, Alexander Hamilton." Alex said, approaching the front desk. 

"Welcome Alex, here are you're dorm keys. And here's the list of people you'll be sharing with. It's a unisex room. If there's a problem, please let us know at the number of the page." Alex nodded and walked outside. The sun hit him and he had to shield his eyes. He sat in the shade whilst he rummaged for his sunglasses. Once he found them, he removed his grey beanie and threw it in his bag. He looked at the list. 

_Dorm Colour: Green_

_Dorm Number: 18_

_People in Green 18-19_

  * _**Eliza Schuyler**  
_
  * **_Alexander Hamilton_**
  * _**Aaron Burr**_
  * _**Angelica Schuyler**_
  * **_Peggy Schuyler_**
  * **_Hercules Mulligan_**
  * **_Marquis de Lafayette_**
  * **_Maria Reynolds_**
  * **_John Laurens_**
  * **_Theodosia Prevost_**
  * **_Thomas Jefferson_**
  * **_George Washington_**



_**Laurens.**_ ****The feeling Alex hadn't felt had come back and hit him straight in the eye. But it said 18-19 so he read on.

_People in Green 18 a:_

  * **_Lafayette, Marquis de_**
  * **_Reynolds, Maria_**



_People in Green 18 b:_

  * **_Schuyler, Angelica_**
  * **_Schuyler, Peggy_**



_People in Green 18c:_

  * _**Hamilton, Alexander**  
_
  * _**Laurens, John**_



_People in Green 19a:_

  * **_Burr, Aaron_**
  * **_Jefferson, Thomas_**



_People in Green 19b:_

  * _**Mulligan, Hercules**  
_
  * _**Prevost, Theodosia**_



_People in Green 19c:_

  * _**Schuyler, Eliza**  
_



Alexander's heart raced as he searched for the fountain. "ALEX!" A high pitched squeal filled his ears as he saw Peggy, his best friend for years, running towards him. She was wearing denim shorts and a yellow crop top, her auburn hair in a ponytail. Alex, however, was wearing a grey shirt that simply read  _Confused af._ with black vans and black jeans. He'd let his extremely long black hair run loose and it had started to curl. He was also wearing that grey beanie, his bag was grey, his glasses were black, and the only thing that wasn't was his suitcase which was brown. "Dear Alexander, I thought I'd thrown in some colour in you're wardrobe!"

"It's packed asshat!" Alex said, ruffling Peggy's curly hair. "

I should probably lead you to the fountain!" Peggy said excitedly as she grabbed Alex's wrist and pulled her towards the building. 

* * *

"Didn't you have a crush on Alex?" Lafayette asked John as they began to walk towards the fountain. John choked on his drink. 

"That's a yes then babe." Hercules said with a smile. 

"WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THAT UP NOW! WHEN I'M LITERALLY ABOUT TO SEE HIM! FOR THE FIRST TIME! IN 3 YEARS!"

"We haven't seen him in 3 years either dumbass." Hercules said. John's heart-rate started increasing as they approached the fountain. He was about to see Alexander. His old crush.  

"Here are our new dorm placements." Angelica said, handing out the sheets. 

"Where's Peggy anyways?" Laf asked, scanning the sheet. "She just happens to be my roommate." Lafayette said with a smile, well, a smirk towards John. John's pupils tripled in size. 

"WHO SAID MY NAME?" Peggy shouted. 

"YOU NEED TO STOP!" Peggy's voice mouthed. But that wasn't Peggy. There was a noise of shifting gravel as someone hit the ground. "Bare with us." Peggy said dragging Alex's leg along the floor. Lafayette snorted as he watched Alex get dragged. 

"THATS PAYBACK ALEXANDER!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Alex shouted standing up. John couldn't contain himself. His hair, his clothing. He'd just been dragged along the floor and he still looked...perfect. A;ex greeted everyone with a smile, and he went to John last. "Mister John Laurens is that you?"

"Fuck you, Alexander."

"SOMEONE HIT PUBERTY LATE!" Alex shouted with a cupped mouth. Laf and Hercules began to laugh, and so did the girls. 

"Come on Alex, i'mma take you to our dorm. We need to catch up." Peggy said. Alex linked Peggy's arm and skipped with her, satchel slung lazily on his shoulder and dragging his suitcase along with him. 

"Laurens, breathe." Theodosia said. Laurens realised he'd been holding his breathe. He breathed as Lafayette imitated him. But nothing mattered. He'd seen Alex. And that was enough. 

 


	2. Okay, This Was Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John never seems to be in the same room as Alex. He always seems to make an excuse. But it's harder for Alex when all he wants to do is talk to his best friend face to face, and not through a phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 :)  
> This is going to be dark and there is a self harm warning on this chapter. thanks x

Alex unlocked the door with Peggy standing behind him. "YOU LEFT US BEHIND _VIEIL AMI!"_ Lafayette shouted down the corridor. Alongside him was Angelica, Maria (one of his ex's, but they remained close) and John. Peggy elbowed him hard as he kicked the door open. Alexander then turned around to face Laf. "Oh bien he m'excuse, vous connard et demi!" Alexander said, leaving Laf speechless. Alexander dropped his satchel by the door. "Now Alex, that's you're dorm. I'm next door. It might be likely you and Laf switch places 90% of the time."

"Don't worry Peggy, we are having sleepovers." Alexander said with a huge wink. 

"OOOOO ALEX BECAME A PLAYBOY JOHN!" Peggy shouted in the corridor. 

"How have you been Alex?" Angelica said, starting up a conversation with Alex as she sat down beside him. John hadn't even stepped foot in the dorm before he felt his eyes burn. He was going to cry. Jealous? Maybe. John looked at Alexander. He was perfect. Alex was perfect. Alex was happy. John wasn't. John walked to the bathroom and locked the door. He trembled as he rolled his sleeves up.  _Is this even skin or is this just scars?_ John asked himself. He pressed the blade to his arm and made another cut. He felt his knees tremble as he knelt on the floor, holding his arm on the sink. He couldn't tell anyone about this. He thought of scenarios on a daily where he could tell someone about it. He never wore short sleeves anymore. Never. John pressed a cold flannel to his continuously bleeding arm and began to wrap it up using his medical kit he kept in his bag. He readjusted his hoodie and put his headphones in his phone. He didn't listen to music, he did it so people would leave him alone.

Alex had got to know everyone all over again, like they were new people. Then he saw John enter the door, hood up, headphones in. Everyone shifted slightly and the smiles on everyone's faces dropped. "Is he okay?" Alex asked. Angelica shook her head. 

"I was John's first roommate and we've been in a dorm together ever since. He...has severe anxiety." Angelica said. 

"I think we should all go to bed. Alex, wanna bunk with us?" Peggy asked. Alex nodded as he got up from his seat. He was itching to text John. He didn't know why. He wasn't crushing on John anymore. He knew that. But as he sat in Peggy's room, he realised there was a lock and that the walls were padlocked. Alex opened up the text messages.

_Yesterday_

**_John: I'll see you tomorrow_ **

**_-_ **

_Today:_

**_Alex: John, we need to talk._ **

* * *

 

John really couldn't stop crying. He was sitting in the kitchen. (Each bedroom is another smaller dormroom, it has a toilet, a living room, a kitchen and a bedroom.) He was only taken aback when the phone lit up, 

_1 New Message:_

**_Alex: John, we need to talk._ **

****

John gulped. He didn't like those words, and he didn't know how to respond. 

_3 New Messages:_

**_Alex: John for fucks sake_ **

**_Alex: You're my best friend why the fuck did you leave me on read!_ **

**_Alex: I'm coming to talk to you face to face._ **

 

 

John dropped his phone. He was trembling. 

_**John: No thats not necessary.** _

"Well I think it's fucking necessary." Alex said. John froze. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He looked at the sleeve of his hoodie. Red was beginning to seep through.  **Red Alert.** He heard Alex's footsteps approach him as John got off the stool. "A-Alex I n-need t-to g-get p-past..." John said, squeezing past. He locked the door to the toilet and ripped his hoodie off. "Shit shit shit shit shit...." John said. The cut had gone a dark red. And it was also painful to move his arm. He didn't have another hoodie on him so he'd have to brave it. He wrapped his whole arm up to avoid anyone seeing cuts and he unlocked the door. "Alex you really need to move." John said, moving his arm behind his back. It hurt like hell. 

"John why are you hiding you're arm?"

"Alex, why aren't you letting me through!"

"John! This isn't like you!"   
"IT'S BEEN 3 YEARS! YOU DON'T KNOW ME ANYMORE!" He shouted and pushed past. Alex saw John's arm. He nodded to himself. He couldn't let John live like this. He shut the door and texted the group chat. "Guys, meet me in Green 18." He said sitting down on the leather couch. Soon enough everyone was sitting in a circle. 

"Alex, you look really stressed."

"John. His arm....it's in a cast. Not eve a cast, but his hoodie was blood stained and he had a white bandage from his wrist to his shoulders and he's really frisky..." Alex rambled. Peggy got up and let herself into Alex's dorm. John's dorm. 

* * *

John knew Alex had seen. He also heard too many footsteps outside. But he felt someone sitting on his bed. "What happened to you're arm John?" Peggy asked. John jumped. 

"Pegs, it's nothing."

"You're arms bleeding."

"I cut it."

"On what?"

"It's none of you're business what!"

"I think it is." 

"No it's not Peggy!"  
"Well, can I atleast help you change you're bandage."

"I'd...rather not."

"John? Why won't you let me help?"

"Scars..."

"What?"

"I self harm..."

"John? I can't hear y-"

"I SELF HARM OKAY!" John shouted trembling. He clutched his arm as it burned. It was then he realised Peggy had left the door open.

* * *

"John I can't hear y-"

"I SELF HARM OKAY!" Everyone turned towards the door. "I have so many scars all up my arm I question whether there is any skin! And I'm in so much pain and I've lost s-so much blood and I can't move my arm because it's such a big cut and..." The rest we couldn't hear. 

"Bro? Should we go?" Hercules said. Alex nodded. "That might be best." But Alex sat near the door, listening. But how was he going to confront John about this?

 

 


	3. Alexander's Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does John even realise that he's letting Alex take control of his life?

"John."

"What."

"John look at me."

"No."

"Why won't you look at me."

"I don't want to!"

"You self harmed and you didn't tell me! You're  _best friend!"_

"Alex I couldn't."

"I get that!" Alex said pacing the room. "But how dare you try to think like that and not even tell me how to help. John Laurens you're stronger than that."

"I was 3 years ago." Alex stopped. 

_"3 years ago!"_ Alex unlocked the door. 

"Where are you going?" 

"For a walk." Alex said and pulled on his jacket. 

* * *

John found himself over the sink again. He was determined to feel pain. Alexander would never love him. He was cutting over old scars and cutting new scars. Of course, he cried. Of course, he left blood all over the tiles as he didn't begin cutting over the sink. So when Alex came back, he continued. Alex's eyes darted along the floor. 

"JOHN!" Alex shouted. John winced as he bought the blade to his arm again, tears burning fresh wounds. Alex was running around the apartment trying to find John. He opened the bathroom. "JOHN NO!" He shouted and tackled the blade out of his grasp. Alex was taller than John by a small bit, enough to stop John cutting. John collapsed into Alex; Alex felt so long, so familiar. Alex bought John over to the couch where he held John close. John's breathing was irregular. "Alex I'm sorry I-I didn't know what to do! I was scared you hated me and-"

"Hate you? John why would I ever hate you?"

"I know I just thought that because of the argument you wanted to transfer to another dorm-"

"John, I'm not leaving you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Alex said. They talked for a while. John let Alex take care of his arm. It turned out, at Alex's other college, he studied Medication and Healing Properties, French, Mathematics, Science and English. John was so grateful. But he was scared. Any time now it would slip.  _Alex, I love you and I want to fucking kiss you._ John was still shaking when Alex had put John's arm in a sling. "This'll do." Alex said with a frown. "I'mma help you to bed."

"Alex you don't need to do that."

"You have you're fucking arm in a sling!"

"I'm 18"

"And I'm 19 John! You're birthday isn't until October." John sighed and gave in. He made sure John was comfortable before making his way back to the main part of the dorm. 

* * *

"You need to ask him out!" Peggy said. Alex choked on his beer. 

"As if!"

"Alex, I'm you're best friend! I've known each other longer than you have known my sisters and I know when you have a crush on someone!"

"I used to have a crush on him."

"WHEN ALEXANDER HAMILTON! WHEN! YOU  WILL TELL ME NOW!"

"Peggy shh! It's 2AM!" Alex sighed. "Grades 2 to 10" Alex said hiding his face. 

" _DAMN!"_

"Peggy. Please don't tell anyone! I'm pretty sure you're the only one who know's im bisexual." Peggy choked on her milkshake. "SHIT! I did tell you I was-"

Peggy shook her head and Alex began banging his head on the wall. "Oh shit! Alex how long have you known?!"

"TAKE A WILD GUESS PEGGY SCHUYLER! Since Grade 5." Peggy choked again. 

"YOU GOT YOU'RE FIRST-"

"I KNOW!"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?"

"YOU'RE SCARED I'M SCARED." Alex said, trembling. 

"Oh Alex!" Peggy said, hugging him tight. Alex tried to hide tears, but it wasn't worth it. John heard shouting. He hadn't slept anyway. His mind had been swarming all over the place. " _Alexander Hamilton, my crush since Grade 5, has just put my arm in a sling and tucked me into bed and jesus christ why are people shouting?"_ He thought. He got up and had a look. "Peggy? Alex?"

"John shut up a minute we have an extremely emotionally unstable Alexander Hamilton over here."

"Oh shit hI JOHN!"

"Shh smol child. Pat pat." Peggy said, patting Alex's head. Alex fell face first on to the couch. 

"Again, Peggy Schuyler, I am ever so sorry."

"Again, Alexander Hamilton, I ship Lams."

"PEGGY YOU-!" Alex shouted as Peggy got up and started running around the dorm. However, Alex was quicker. "FUCK! Peggy shouted as she was caught. "Sleepover in our room?" Alex said turning to John.

"I don't see why not. It's the holidays, it's 2AM and you're both drunk." John said, pulling Alex into his dorm. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very short chapter. plz enjoy


	4. Right There, Right Now, It Went Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where there's a shooting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> School Shootings  
> Self Harm  
> Hospitals  
> Depression  
> Blood

John finally gave in and watched Peggy and Alex messing about on Alex's bed. He shook his head with a smile on is face as he scrolled through instagram. But something interrupted them when there was a scream coming from the floor below. "Alex, did you hear that?"

"What that scream? John I definitely heard that!" Peggy said uncomfortably, shifting herself. She went pale and pulled her phone out. 

_Revolutionary Set:_

**_Sass: Did anyone just hear that scream?_ **

**_Ass: I thought I heard something..._ **

**_Ass: GODDAMNIT! ALEXANDER! CHANGE MY FUCKING NICKNAME!_ **

**_Avocado: mmkay I'm changing everyone's nickname._ **

**_Mr Worldwide: Guys, there are more screams again._ **

**_horse: And you are?_ **

**_Mr Worldwide: Lafayette, babe._ **

**_Jesus: Ew, gross_ **

**_BURRden on humanity: Peggy, only you'd say that._ **

**_Skrrt: she has a point_ **

**_Death: we need to do a roll call._ **

**_Oceaneyes: Eliza Schuyler, also can I add Maria?_ **

**_Death: As long as it's not Jefferson._ **

_Oceaneyes added: blackwidow_

_**Blackwidow: So we're roll calling? Well I'm Maria Reynolds** _

_**Mr Worldwide: Am Lafayette** _

_**ThatBitch: Angelica Schuyler** _

_**Jesus: PEGGY SCHUYLER OOF** _

_**horse: Hercules Mulligan** _

_**Chipmunk: Theodosia Prevost** _

_**BURRden on humanity: Theo! You're here?** _

_**Chipmunk: OBVIOUSLY DUMBASS!** _

_**Tinyboi: John Laurens.** _

_**Tinyboi: ALEX COME ON!** _

_**Death: And I am the Alexander Hamilton** _

_**Blackwidow: So is this about the screams?** _

_**horse: Hold on, something's being spoken on the intercom...** _

_**Tinyboi: Did anyone get a text? I just got a text off the school** _

_**Oceaneyes: brb, reading the text** _

 

The text was strange, extremely strange. 

_Sent to all students:_

_To all the students, you must depart to you're nearest study hall. Alice Carrey and Georgina Travis in Blue 17a have been shot. The school is on lockdown, there are armed forces in the building. This is a school shooting, I repeat, this is a school shooting. Please make you're way to the nearest study hall immediately..._

John stopped reading. Gun shots were heard. The door that connected Green 18 to Green 19 opened and Eliza fell in. "Liza!" Angelica said standing up, 

"Jefferson pulled the trigger!" She whispered. "I don't know where he is, but he pulled the trigger. He said he was going to see Madison, who's dorm is upstairs Orange15, and he went downstairs I'm sure of it!" Angelica put on a stern face. 

**_ThatBitch: Everyone, in this group chat, in the Green 18 common room now._ **

Alex wanted to hold John close to him, to protect him. Of course, he couldn't do that. "Alex stay with me!" Peggy said. Alex and Peggy had a vow, if anything like this were to happen, they stuck together. Regardless what anyone said. He helped John take his sling off, he didn't need that anymore, and grabbed Peggy's wrist. 

"Right so what's the plan?" Burr said, sitting on the lime green stool at the personal bar. 

"We're opening that door and running. We stick together, in twos or threes. So I suggest, Lafayette and Hercules, Aaron and Theo, Me, Liza and Maria and Laurens, Peggy and Alex." Everyone nodded. "Bring a pillow, trust me." Angelica said. Everyone got a pillow from the couch of from their bed and held it close to them. "3...2....1..." Angelica said, she opened the door and ran. Everyone else piled out the door and ran. "John you okay?" In secret, John was scared. His arm was in agony and he was sure he was going to lose someone tonight. Him and Alice were study mates and she'd helped him a lot, and he was in fear. What if Alice did die? Then where would he go to. Alex wasn't studying Animals or History. Peggy was studying Medication and French with Alex. Alex grabbed Peggy's arm. "PEG GRAB JOHN!" He shouted over the gunshots. He ran out into the corridor. There were about 3...no. He counted them. There were 4 guns all shooting at them. "RUN!" He shouted and followed the others. John thought he could make it, Peggy was agile as hell and was in the track team so he felt safe with her as his guide, until something ripped through his side. He fell on the ground. Peggy gasped and turned around. "JOHN!" Peggy shouted and knelt beside him. John fought the pain. Alex turned around when he realised Peggy had freed herself. Alex couldn't process it. John had just been shot. "We have to get John to the study hall, or else we could get shot." Alex said. Peggy carried John's legs as Alex carried the rest of John as they ran, dodging bullets. Thankfully, they weren't shot. But John had been. John had immense pain on every inch of his body, his scars ached and there was a new pain, a burning one, like he'd been electrified, in his right hip. He looked down and his shirt was bloodstained. Tears pricked at his eyes, fighting free. Peggy and Alex approached the study hall and was greeted by a member of staff. "Were any of you shot?" She asked. Alex nodded and placed John on the floor. "Third victim..." Peggy heard her whisper. "Miss Schuyler, Mister Hamilton, please wait in the green corner." She said. Alex and Peggy ran towards the corner. The rest of the group were scared shitless. They hadn't got shot, but Alex, John and Peggy didn't reach the study hall the same time they did. They were all worried, they hadn't spoken for a few minutes until Maria elbowed Angelica hard. "It's Peg and Alex..." She whispered. Angelica stood up and faced her sister and her friend. Alex wiped the sweat off his forehead. "There were 4 guns, all shooting. I could see Jefferson and Madison behind two of them, but regardless, John got shot. And I didn't get to help him, I don't know what's going to happen now." Alex said, slouching into a beanbag provided by the staff. Peggy wrapped an arm around him. 

* * *

 

It was all silent between the group. "Right fuck this! If we're going to die tonight, we have to tell each other one secret." Everyone nodded. "Where's Theo and Burr?" Alex asked. 

"Probably with their 'other friends'" Eliza said in quotation marks. Peggy broke a smile. "I'll start." Eliza said standing up. 

"I used to eat wallpaper in junior school." Eliza said. Everyone clapped sarcastically. This was fun, and it took his mind off John. 

"Peggy it's you're go!" Angelica said. He'd obviously zoned out because it was almost his turn. 

"Well, firstly I really dislike starbucks and secondly I'm demisexual!" She said proudly. Then it was Alex. "Alex tell them tell them pLEASE!" Alex sighed. He knew what he had to do. 

"So, I'm bisexual....and I kinda have a crush on John..."

"HE SAID IT!" Lafayette shouted happily. Everyone was asking questions, but then it came to him. John. 

* * *

John was in a corner of the hall looking at his friends. He was lying down and there were policeman around him. He was breathless and there was such a pain in his side. He longed for Alexander. But when he saw Alex stand up and then Lafayette clap him hard on the back, he longed to be there. He heard the sirens and turned to see an ambulance out the window. "Okay Mister Laurens, you're going to be taken to hospital where you'll be treated for being shot. Have you got anyone you can tell?" John nodded and pulled his phone out. He winced as he accidentally brushed alongside his hip with his hand. He opened the chat. If someone's online, everyone should get a notification.

_Revolutionary Set:_

_Tinyboi has logged online_

_Everyone else has logged online_

**_Alex: John! Are you okay?_ **

**_Eliza: Hallelujah, normal nicknames_ **

**_Peggy: John! Omg you're alive!_ **

**_John: For now..._ **

**_John: The ambulance has just arrived, I've been told to let you guys know. Going to be treated in hospital for a bullet wound. Can't talk. gtg._ **

_John Laurens has logged off_

 


	5. So This Is Where It Went Uphill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusing fluff

John had just come out of surgery to remove the bullet. All of the staff where nice but he missed his friends. "Okay John, I know you're a bit weary but here's you're phone, you can tell you're friends and family to visit." The nurse said, handing John his phone. 

_**Alex: So what remixes are we actually using for the project?** _

_**Maria: STOP CALLING PARTIES PROJECTS ALEXANDER! AND PUT THAT GODDAMN NOTEBOOK AWAY YOU'RE WRITING NOTHING TODAY SUNSHINE!** _

_**Alex: You're in the other room w h a t t h e f u c k.** _

_**Eliza: We switch.** _

_**Alex: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?** _

_**Angelica: They put cameras in you're notebooks and their spying on you.** _

_**Alex: OH YOU BASTARDS! DON'T LAUGH!** _

_**Alex: I CAN STILL FUCKING HEAR YOU!** _

_**Laf: What the faq did I wake up to?** _

_**Hercules: MORNING MOTHERFUCKERS!** _

_**Peggy: And the party woke up.** _

_**Hercules: daaaaaaaaamNNNNNNN RIGHT IT DID!** _

_John Laurens has logged on_

**_John: The fuck..._ **

**_Peggy: JAWNNNNNNNN_ **

**_Peggy: YOU LIVES_ **

**_Peggy: WE HAVEN'T SPOKEN IN..._ **

**_John: It's been 3 days..._ **

**_Peggy: STILL!_ **

**_John: Anyways, I've literally just come out of surgery to remove this damned bullet idk. But they said y'all can come visit me._ **

**_Peggy: WOOPPPPPPPPPPPP_ **

**_Alex: PEGGY S C H U Y L E R C H I L L  Y O U R E A S S I W A S G O N E F O R 2 S E C O N D S_ **

**_John: Nice to hear from you too Alexander._ **

**_Alex: Bitch, I am T R I G G E R ED._ **

**_John: So, yeah. But the nurses are saying you have to be quiet, but they like me, so I can tell them to piss off because they know how much you guys mean to me._ **

**_Peg_ ** **_gy: uwu_ **

**_John: So, Peggy, I'll see you later?_ **

**_Peggy: In the car with Alex now._ **

_Peggy Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens has logged off._

* * *

Alex sat in the passenger seat of Peggy's car. "You nervous Alex?"

"Yeah...kinda...."

"John's the only one who doesn't know you're bisexual now..."

"I know. That's what I'm scared about." He wondered how John would react to him being bi. It was hard to come out to the group. They'd only been back together a month, and in that month, there was a school shooting and Alex had fallen in love all over again.  

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, he's been alone for three days and he's just come out of surgery! And he's going to see you Alexander." 

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Who wouldn't want to see me!" Peggy smiled and pulled up. 

 

Inside, her and Alex followed directions to John's ward and Alex pushed the door open. He let Peggy in first. Peggy was scared to say the most of it. She'd...never seen John like this before. Yeah, she'd nursed him back to health, but she couldn't now. "Peggy!" Alex heard John's voice as Peggy approached his bed. "Damn, you look rough! What happened to you!"

"Oh ha ha ha miss." He said. "I've been gone for 3 days and you can't help me now Peggy Schuyler!"

"Fuck you John Laurens."

"How about no." And Peggy smiled. 

"Alex come on you dumbass!" Peggy called around the corner. Alex adjusted his beanie and walked around and sat next to Peggy. ]

"When will you ever take that fucking thing off Hamilton!"

"When will you ever get out of here Laurens!" Hamilton joked. 

"I'm getting water. Alex you want anything?"

"Get me a coffee." He said to Peggy, leaving him and John alone.  _Do it now, Alex. Tell him._ "You know I'm bisexual, right?" Alex said and looked at John.

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME! NOT NOW HAMILTON! NOT N O W!" John said. "You have officially killed me off." 

"Want me to revive you?" Alex said and without warning, kissed John. John's eyes flew open. Last week, Hamilton had helped with his scars, and now he's here, kissing him. John kissed back. It was almost like sparks flew in that exact moment. When they pulled away, Alex turned around to see Peggy walking through the door. 

"Peggy, we've gotta go. B-Bye John..." Alex said, pulling Peggy the other way. Peggy was confused. 

"Why did we have to go?"

"I kissed John...we have to leave now. I know you like him..."

"Yeah but you like him too! It's okay!"

"You seem..."

"Disappointed..." Peggy and Alex said. 

"I didn't mean to..."

"Alex it's fine!"

"It's not Peg! I kissed you're crush!"

"HE'S YOU'RE CRUSH TOO!"

"You're more important to me!"

"Alex it's fine!" Peggy said, tears brimming her eyes. 

"Peg, I'm sorry." Alex said, hugging his best friend. They guided each other to Peggy's car. Peggy cried for a while and Alex comforted her. She, being the youngest, was always seen as 'And Peggy' and tossed to the side. Alex had known about Peggy's crush on John for a while now and he'd promised he wouldn't fall in love again. And he'd kissed John, and John had kissed back. Peggy and Alex, in a car, an emotional wreck. 


	6. We're Both A Mess, Why Can't We Be A Mess Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Hamilton falls in love with the wrong person and the wrong person fell in love with him years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF, poor John :(

"Switch dorms?"

"Switch dorms." Peggy and Alexander both agreed they didn't want to be in the same dorm as John for a while. They got new keys to their room, top floor, Yellow 20. There were only 2 rooms active on the top floor, and that was now Yellow 20 and Yellow 1. Yellow 1 had 1 person it, Yellow 20 had 2. When they reached Green 18, nobody was in there, but there seemed to be a party going on next door. They packed everything in their suitcases and walked down the corridor to the lift by the study hall. There was a blood stain where John was shot.  _Where John Was Shot._ They walked together in silence until they reached the top floor where they had to discuss things. They could see why these rooms weren't used. They were too... _luxurious!_ There were seats in the window and there was a smoothie bar, a milkshake bar and a bar. There was a wooden table in the centre of the room on top of a yellow and red rug. On the walls were pictures of flowers. The couches were a mahogany leather. They were so much softer than the ones in the Green room. Peggy pushed open the door to a bedroom, which was yellow. Inside was a white carpet and a huge bathtub with different soaps and shampoos, for men and women. The beds, instead of being singles and having two in each bedroom, was one double. There was even a balcony! Peggy unpacked her stuff and thought about the list of scenarios that had just happened. Alex had kissed John; Alex knew about her crush on John, he didn't know about her crush on Alex though. Alex recounted everything that happened.  _Shit._ he thought,  _I like....I love Peggy Schuyler._ He was googling, 'How do i know i have a crush on my best friend?' And he realised, he liked Peggy slightly more, relationship wise, than John. He hit his head on the wall. "Alex? You alright there?" Peggy asked, with a beaming smile on her face. Alex gave her the thumbs up. 

* * *

"Okay John, you're okay to go!" The nurse said, minutes after Peggy and Alex left. He texted Laf to pick him up, as he knew Laf could drive. He got in Laf's car and they talked the distance back to the college. "Oh yeah, and Alex kissed me." 

"Did he know?" Laf said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah...then he "had to go"" John sighed. When they reached the green corridor, he looked to the end of the corridor to see a girl wearing a yellow jumper pulling a silver suitcase beside a man dressed in a denim jacket and black jeans also pulling a suitcase. Alexander and Peggy, where were they going? 

"Laf, is that Alex and Peg?"

"Hmm, maybe they moved dorms?"

"Why would they move dorms!" John said, getting agitated. 

"John calm down! It's not a big deal!" John sighed angrily and locked himself in his room. 

* * *

 "PEGGY SCHUYLER GET YOU'RE ASS BACK HERE!" Peggy had ran off with Alex's beanie. His, what the gang called,  _'Prized Possession'_  

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" Alex was getting annoyed. He may or may not have just accidentally uttered the words 'I love you' to Peggy. 

"PEGGY!"

"SAY IT!"

"GIVE ME THE HAT BACK!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"FINE, PEGGY SCHUYLER I L O V E Y O U H A P P Y N O W!" 

"I love you too Alex." Peggy said and kissed Alex on the cheek. 

"You're the spawn of Satan." Alex said to Peggy. 

"And you're not much better." 

"And I love you."

* * *

_The scene:_

_Alex and Peggy were sitting at the fountain when everyone else somehow stalked them and confronted them why they moved dorms. They simply shrugged their shoulders and said they needed to focus. "Oh yeah, and also we're D A T I N G!" Peggy would say, moving closer to Alexander as Alex wrapped an arm around her. Angelica would look disgusted and Eliza would look confused. (Admit it, everyone in the revolutionary squad shipper Marliza) "So why did Alex kiss John then."_

_"Interesting fact, my name is legally changed to Alexander Hamilton, the bisexual, confused, bastard, son of a whore."_

* * *

Alex laughed at the scene. "But shit, John's face....John's face." Peggy and Alex said. 

   "I'm going on the gc, I'm gonna see whats up."

_**Lafayette: Idk, they could have been abducted and decided to kill themselves up there** _

_**Eliza: Yeah, I don't think our Peggy and our Alex would do that, even if they were abducted.** _

_**Maria: Correction, Alexander hasn't got a brain to abduct** _

_Alexander Hamilton and Peggy Schuyler have logged on_

**_Alex: r00d_ **

**_Maria: Hahahahahahahahahahahahha sarcasm._ **

**_Angelica: Peggy! You're alive! We've been worried sick._ **

**_John: And why were you guys at the end of the hallway?_ **

**_Alex: MoVeD doRmS_ **

**_John: Yeah, but why?_ **

**_Peggy: We needed the extra focus._ **

**_Lafayette: So when can we come and see you?_ **

**_Alex: I dont know Laf, we literally moved in 3 hours ago dumbass!_ **

**_Angelica: *le sigh*_ **

**_Peggy: oh, but of course, 'Liza and Angie are allowed to see us before anyone else._ **

**_Alex: Of course, in fact you guys can come down now!_ **

**_Angelica: HAHAH SUCK THAT JOHN!_ **

**_Eliza: ANGELICA!_ **

**_Angelica: What?!_ **

_Angelica Schuyler, Elizabeth Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler and Alexander Hamilton have logged off._

* * *

 Angelica and Eliza got up. John locked himself in his dorm. "What's wrong with him?"

"John claims Alex had kissed John. And now he's upset that Alex has moved dorms with Peggy."

"Well their best friends so I don't see why holy sHIT you don't think..." Eliza said as Lafayette nodded. 

"I'll text you if I find anything out." Angelica said and followed the directions to Yellow 20. 

* * *

Peggy answered the door eagerly, leaving Alex on the sofa, well, off the sofa headstanding. "Alex? Are you okay?" Eliza asked, ignoring the luxurity of the whole place.

"Never better." He smiled

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John confronts Alex while he's kissing Peggy.

Alex tried to text John. He didn't know if he wanted to or not but he did send him a small text. 

_Tuesday_

**_John: That won't be necessary_ **

**_-_ **

_Today_

**_Alexander: I'm sorry._ **

**_John: of course you are. You're always fucking sorry! No matter the circumstances, YOU ARE ALWAYS FUCKING SORRY!_ **

**_Alexander: John...._ **

**_John: Alex what!_ **

**_Alexander: I did it so Peggy wouldn't be lonely._ **

**_John: What?_ **

**_Alexander: She likes you._ **

* * *

****John read the text over and over again. "Shit." He said. He felt like such an asshole. He was an asshole right now. He had to apologise, in person. But he didn't know where their new dorm was. And their wasn't a point asking anyone,


	8. Sometimes, Men Are More Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Alex refuses to talk to John and forgets John has depression,

"Ready Alex?" Peggy asks Alex. He nods as he walks with Peggy, down the stairs, to Green 18/19. Peggy knocked on the door and Eliza answered. "Hello strangers." She said with an eyebrow raised. "BABE WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" Maria's voice shouted.

"JUST AN ALEXANDER HAMILTON AND A PEGGY SCHUYLER!" She shouted back. 

* * *

John was just sitting in his room, looking at Alex's empty bed. He kept replaying the moment when Alex kissed him in hospital, and John kissed back.  _John kissed back!_ "Laurens you idiot why did you kiss back! If you hadn't of kissed back Alex would still be sitting there!" He said banging his head on the wall. He thought it was his imagination when he heard a knock at the door. In curiosity, he pressed his ear against the door and listened.  _Alex and Peggy?_  John shook his head. But then he realised something. Peggy and Alex both liked him, well at least he  _thought_ Alex liked him. 

Alex sat on the couch, where he used to sit. Where he first started his journey 2 months ago. There were another 3 months left of the year. 3 months to make memories. 3 months, and another 3 years after that. "So Mister Hamilton, Miss Schuyler..." Angelica said, leaning on Peggy. 

"I'm you're sister."

"That's nice Peggy, decided to abandon us?"

"Come on Ang, we got better dorms than you!"

"They did get better dorms though!"

"What dorm did you get?" Lafayette asked. A smile grew on Peggy's face. 

"Yellow 20."

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Lafayette shouted, standing up.

"UH YEAH WE DID! AND GUESS WHAT!" Peggy shouted standing up. Her and Hamilton reached into their pockets and pulled out 7 keys with yellow tags on them. 

"SHE DIDN'T!" Lafayette shouted. "OH HELL YES!" He said, collecting a key and going to his room to pack. Angelica takes two and winks. 

* * *

John was reading posters on the wall when there was a strong knock at the door. "DOORS OPEN!" He shouted. Angelica walked in. "Move you're ass we're being evicted." John didn't look up but he raised an eyebrow. "Mhmm."

"MOVE DUMBASS! YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" Peggy shouting, poking her head around the door. "SHIT! ALEXANDERRRRRRR!"

"P E G G Y S C H U Y L E RRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"I HAVE TRACK PRACTISE AND YOU SAID YOU'D WATCH, YOU STILL COMING?"

"HELL YES LAST TIME YOU FELL ON YOU'RE FACE!" 

"DON'T EVEN ALEXANDER!" Alex's laugh spread throughout the apartment and gave John goosebumps.  

"You two are so loud!" Angelica said. 

"So are you when you're drunk Angelica!" Peggy said, skipping out of John's room and skipping back to Alex. "ALSO WE'RE ALL IN ONE APARTMENT HOW SICK IS THAT?!" Peggy shouted. "ALEX WE GOTTA GO!" She said, pulling Alex;s arm towards the track. 

* * *

 

Alex waited on the bleachers with Elizabeth Conway, a friend of a friend. Her sister was on the track team with Peggy. Peggy came out the changing room, hair tied neatly with a yellow bow and she had a yellow and white shirt on, yellow trainers and a black skort. She winked towards Alexander. It was the competition of all sports in two weeks and Peggy was participating in 800 metres, High Jump and Long Jump. The highest Alex had ever seen Peggy jump was a flat metre. Alex was just under two metres, so he'd be impressed at how high Peggy could jump. "Peggy Schuyler, High Jump, long jump, and then back to track. Nice." She said to herself as she approached the high jump station. "You alright Benson?" She said to her rival. Jesephique Benson was her arch enemy. She took off and beat Benson by a solid metre. Peggy got 2.05 whereas Benson got 1.05. Then it was long jump. She jumped 7.36 metres, Benson jumped 5.8. Then it was track. 800 metres between Schuyler, Benson, Conway and Davies, another girl on the track. Peggy heard the gun shot and tried not to think back to when the shooting happened; it enraged her, so she ran. She forced all her anger into energy. She pushed herself, hard, and realised, when she crossed the finish line, the other girls were about a metre behind her. She smiled and wiped herself down with a towel. However, John Laurens had watched this all from his new room, and still wanted to date Alex. 

* * *

When Alex approached his dorm, him and Peggy went straight to their rooms. They couldn't be bothered with socialising. 2AM came and Peggy and Alex met back outside in the common room. They all had a sort of sleep schedule where everyone else was awake from 9 AM to 6PM and then they went to their bedrooms. Then, from Midnight onwards, that was Peggy and Alex's time. "Milkshake, Peggy?"

"Rose you idiot!" Peggy said, holding a glass as Alex poured another glass. A light flicked on in the hallway, but Peggy and Alex kept talking and singing mad songs. It was okay, until John Laurens walked in. "Laurens you know the rules, Midnight onwards, this is OUR PLACE!"

"I'm fucking thirsty alright?" He said filling a glass up with water. "Problem?"

"Yeah, it's 2AM and you just burst in. Ya don't do that sis." Mildly tipsy Alex was a sass kween, quite literally. Mildly tipsy Peggy is seen clapping in the background. John rolled his eyes and had an idea. "You know, I think Imma sit here for a while actually." He said and sat at a stool. Alex took no notice and continued talking to Peggy. 

"HOLY JESUS!" Alex shouted and clapped a fly to death. 

"AYYY! Alexander Hamilton, reflex queen."

"Peggy Schuyler,  track and run expertise." 

But when John walked back to bed, he didn't go back to bed straight away. As he sat on the stool, he pulled a blade out his pocket and drew it to his other arm where he drew a thick line. He shook with the amount of pain. He'd been clean for a month, but now, he's back to square one. He didn't expect to be cutting at 2AM on a stool in the common room where Alex and Peggy sat in front of him, so he left blood dripping on the tiles until he could access his medical wrap, but Alex came to before Peggy and saw blood on the floor. "WHERE YOU GOIN?"

"I'm going to the bathroom." He said, following the blood. He pushed John's door open to see John sitting in the windowcill, cutting his wrists. 

"JOHN NO!" Alex whisper shouted. Adrenaline kicked in and he pushed John to the floor, knocking the blade out of his grasp in the process. John was a mess. "John have you taken you're meds? HAVE YOU?!" He shouted at John. John shook his head, scared. Alex shook his head. 

"You're an idiot. But I'm not moving anywhere. Even if I do hate you a little tiny bit." Alex said and sat with John on the floor. 

 


	9. John and Alex: Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where John's taken to hospital for a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. many. reads! Thanks! Also, suicide and self harm triggers. Also in one part, John will be in italics:)

Alex stayed with John all night. He bandaged John's arm up when John fell asleep. He reached for his left arm to bandage, only to realise it was his clean arm that he cut. Alex shook his head and took a minute to look at John. He had dark freckles scattered all across his cheeks and his dark brown hair was all over the place. His dark blue shirt was folded and his jeans were torn. He wasn't wearing any shoes. It was 2AM, and Alex had considered transferring John from his room to Alex's. Alex picked John up and put him on his shoulder and he walked to his bed. He placed John on the bed and tucked him in. Alex moved to the couch where he pulled the pillows off. He lay himself on the couch until he noticed a lever. He accidentally knocked it and a sofa bed unfolded. There were quilts in the cupboard. That was where Alex slept. 

* * *

Alex was the first awake in the common room, followed by Angelica. "Alex! You're awake extremely early!" She gasped. 

"Yeah, I didn't sleep exceptionally well either. I slept on the couch." Alex explained. 

"Why didn't you sleep in you're own bed?" Alex sighed and looked directly in Angelica's eyes. 

"John's been self harming again." Angelica's eyes opened wider. She shook her head. 

"How did you know?"

"Me and Peg were awake last night. We were talking. And everyone knows the rule 2AM plus is Alex and Peggy's time because hey, we're insomniacs. And jOHN just comes in, he doesn't knock or anything, just walks right in and claims 'he's getting a glass of water.' Well he did but that's not important. So when Peg falls asleep on the couch, look she's still there, I see blood on the floor. So I follow the trail and it leads me to John's room. Now I'm pissed so I kick the door open (he didn't do that, Alex is just an overdramatic bitch), so I talk with him until he falls asleep, so I put him in my bed, and here we are!" Alex says, sitting on a stool by the bar. 

* * *

"And JOHN just comes in and he doesn't knock or anything, he just WALKS right in and claims 'HE'S GETTING A GLASS OF WATER!'" John was listening. He looked around his room.  He had a feeling that he couldn't shift. He had a feeling this wasn't his room. He looked around and noticed the amount of beer bottles on the floor. His right arm stung and he looked at it. His arm was in medical wrap. John hid his face. He couldn't remember the events of the night before, ut he knew he'd been cutting again, and he knew this wasn't his room. John got up and walked out of the room, regardless to the scene unfolding in front of him. "Speaking of the devil!" Alex said. 

"HOLY JESUS ALEXANDER GET OFF ME!" Peggy's surprised shrieks filled the room.

"SHIT! SORRY! FORGOT YOU WERE THERE!" He said, pulling Peggy up. Alex looked directly at John. 

"W-Why was I not in my room?" John said gently. 

"LOOK AT THE FLOOR DUMBASS!" Angelica shouted. "Ang, not the time." Alex said sternly. Angelica turned away. John looked at the floor. Blood. There was blood on the floor.  _There was his blood on the floor._ He couldn't take his eyes off the floor. He turned around and slammed the door behind him. He then walked quietly to his dorm. He considered going to his dorm, but he didn't stop. His friends all hated him now. He was depressed. He was depressed and suicidal. John turned back and locked himself in his room. 

* * *

Hamilton, take a walk. That's what Alex was telling himself. "Right, I'm going for a walk with the squad. I've been invited. And I'm pretty sure we're all going to the pub so we'll be back in a while." Alex said, locking his dorm and walking out the door. There, he met Aaron Burr, Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan. "Right, who's ready?" 

_Peggy was inside John's room. John was sitting in the windowcill. He was fidgeting with the cuffs of his hoodie. He was scared. Peggy was scared. "I'm going to get a drink." Peggy said. As soon as Peggy was out the room, John seized his opportunity. He opened the window and climbed on to the ledge outside of it._

"So where we going lads?" Alex said, walking with his hands in his hoodie. "Probably a pub or some shit." Herc said. Alex smiled. It felt wrong replacing John with Burr, but he was invited, and Alex wasn't in the mood. 

_John placed his phone on the inside of the room with a lockscreen with a suicide note on it. Peggy opened the door and slammed her drink down on the table. "JOHN DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" She shouted. She went on the group chat ASAP._

Alex's phone was going beserk. 

_ The Revolutionary Set: _

**_Peggy: Alex, Laf, Herc, where abouts are you on the outside of the building?_ **

**_Alex: Just passing the Library why?_ **

**_Peggy: Turn the corner and look up to Yellow 20._ **

_Peggy Schuyler has logged off._

"She seemed concerned."

"It's probably nothing!" Lafayette said. 

"Nothing, I'm still going." Alex said, jogging and looking up. "SAINTE MÈRE DE BAISE SON JOHN!" Alex shouted with the French he knew. Laf got the word and ran around the corner. The other two seemed to get the message. "JOHN! DON'T YOU DARE!" 

_"John please!" Peggy had tears running down her face. John wasn't listening. He was about to die. He was facing the fact he was about to die. 3 months, 2 months left of the year, it has been 3 months since he had reencountered with Alex, and Alex was the reason he was about to die. John's heart race was beating quicker than anything, he felt sick. "John! You have so much to live for!" Peggy begged. John looked down. 20 stories down he saw Burr, Hamilton, Laf, Herc, Maria, Eliza and Angelica. John took the bandages off of his arm and threw them behind him. "JOHN!" Peggy screamed again. It was 2AM, Peggy and Alex's time in the common room. And John stepped off the ledge..._

Peggy turned around and ran down the stairs. She'd just witnessed her best friend jump. Something she hoped would never happen. The Hamilsquad were watching. They couldn't speak. But then, John jumped. "NO!" Alex shouted and lurched forward. He knew he had no chance as Angelica and Eliza pulled him back. They turned him around so he couldn't watch. He didn't realise how much he would miss John until this. All three of them, Angelica, Eliza, and Alex were crying. I think all of them were. There was the sound of someone running and Alex stood up. He saw Peggy's bright yellow shoes in the dark and Peggy ran straight to Alex. Angelica and Eliza both gave them some space. "I tried to stop him Alex! I really did!" Angelica was now on the phone to 9(99)11. There was a loud thud and Alex hugged Peggy tighter. "Who's going to go in the ambulance with him?" Angelica said, crying as well. 

"How about me and you?" Laf asked. Angelica nodded. "Okay, me and Ang will go in the ambulance when it arrives." Luckily, the holidays were now, well, tomorrow anyways. Peggy wasn't planning on staying with Alex for the whole holiday, but now she felt she had to. They had to stay strong together. Peggy and Alex checked out to see the ambulance crew checking into reception. "My place."

"You live alone, in the middle of nowhere, and you're house is nice than ours anyway." Peggy said, climbing into her car. Alex drove back to his in the dark. 

_The Revolutionary Set:_

**_Angelica:  Just got in the ambulance. They're giving John a quick lookover to see how bad the damage is._ **

**_Peggy: What happened after we left?_ **

**_Angelica: They gave him CPR and he managed to start breathing. The impact gave him shock and he couldn't take it in, well his body couldn't._ **

**_Alex: Anything else we need to know?_ **

**_Angelica: We don't know that much at the minute._ **

 

 

 

 


	10. Is He Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where John's life is on the line.

One day it would be John was okay, the next day John's condition would have worsened. Whenever the phone rang, he hoped it was saying John's woken up! Weeks went by, and soon it was 2 months that had gone by, and John still hadn't woken up. After every phone call, Alex and Peggy broke down. The phone rang and Alex grabbed it. 

"Hello?"

"Alex! We've just got there!"

"Angelica, calm down. Tell us what's happened." 

"We got there, we've been told to get John's closest friends in as they're the only family he has. He's....critical." Angelica sobbed down the phone. Alex hung up. 

"PEGGY WE GOTTA GO!" Alex said. Peggy stood up, concerned. 

"What did she say?"

"He's....it might be too late by the time we get there." Alex said getting his coat from the coatrack. Peggy covered her mouth as she ran to Alex's car. Alex strapped in and hit the gas as he drove to the hospital. They were there in 5 minutes, and when they approached John's ward, they saw Angelica outside. "I-I'll go in." Peggy sighed as Alex took his seat beside Angelica. "He...look." Angelica pulled out her phone and showed Alex the pictures. 2 months ago when it had happened, John in the hospital. Wires where in every place and there was a lot of blood on his head and arms. Alex looked at John's forearm and realised he'd taken his bandages off. His hair was stained slightly red and was on his face. His tanned skin looked, different. Alex realised the blood on his face was covering his freckles. John's right arm was supported, presumably broken. Then there was one from a minute ago. He looked peaceful. His arm was in bandages. "I took this picture, then the heart monitor went beserk!" Angelica explained. There was a buzz and Peggy had sent him a picture. Alex opened it up and it was of Peggy, smiling softly, and John. But John had his thumbs up...

"Ang!" Alex whispered. Angelica took his phone off him. She stood up and helped Alex up. She saw Angelica text someone and waited. "Peg said we can go in." Angelica said and pushed the door open. 

"Peg who just walked in, if it's a nurse tell her to piss off."

"No it wasn't jOhN." Peggy smiled, holding her phone infront of her face, zooming in on John. John was wearing Peggy's sunglasses as 'the room was too bright.' "You have guests." 

"Really." John whispered. He hadn't stopped fighting and kept fading in and out of consciousness. "You're filming this bitch aren't you?"

"Pretty much." Peggy zoomed in on John as he slid under the covers, but he put the sunglasses on the sheets so he looked cool, whilst under the covers. She then switched the phone back to the wall where she saw her sister and her best friend walk around the corner. "Why-why are their you're sunglasses on the sheets?"

"Surprise hoe!" John said from under the covers. Peggy burst out laughing

"Peggy! I didn't know you could talk with you're mouth closed."

"I can't!" She said, having to calm down. She pulled the covers off of John and "yeeted" her sunglasses at John. 

"Peggy. That was some big dick energy there mate, now help me put these on, currently I am B L I N D!" John said again. Peggy put the sunglasses on John. Alex couldn't process what was happening. Peggy pulled John up. "John is....more or less high on anastheesia or whatever the hell it is."

"Still can't see anything."

"You haven't opened you're eyes dumbass." Peggy said. 

"That...might help." John said and opened his eyes. "AYYY ANGELICA MY MANS!"

"John, you're still in hospital. You can't shoot."

"Tell that to yourself when you were cackling a minute ago."

"Damn John, no sympathy." John didn't want to talk to Alexander. He'd been in a coma, kinda, for 2 months. "Angelica's taken photos of you before and after, and I'm taking a selfie." Peggy said, shoving her phone in front of John and took a selfie with John wearing the sunglasses. "And I am SO sending that to the group chat!" Peggy said. John smiled and let her. 

* * *

It was two months later. John still wasn't out of hospital, he'd missed his graduation. But everyone was good. Everyone was okay, for now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the final chapter of the first work. The next one is going to be fun to write. This focuses more on the HamilSquad's jobs, I think it'll be fun :)


End file.
